Ready when you are
by PansyFlower
Summary: Jasper and Alice never experienced love but when they find each other everything changes. This is their love story written from the perspective of a slightly protective Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

My own attempt at a Jalice story. Because they´re simply the best twilight couple EVER. I hope you enjoy it! The story will continue with meeting Alice, joining the Cullens...

Please review!

* * *

Jasper POV:

Blood.

In the first century after I was created this was all I could think of. After Maria changed me I became part of her army just like the 20 other newborns she had created. I was trained to kill, emotions were never important. I didn´t know friendship, the only thing that mattered was loyalty – loyalty to Maria and "our" cause. It didn´t take her long to find out that I was something special – that I had a gift – and this was what saved my life. Although after decades of killing without reaching anything I somehow had enough of fighting, training new-borns, controlling them only to kill them when their strength lessened, I didn´t have a perspective, no one to go to. So I stayed. I stayed with Maria, the closest thing I had to a family, not knowing what I was missing. One day after a spectacular victory in the fight for New Mexico Maria felt safe to send me – her best fighter- on an errand to find the leader of some coven in the east to convince him to join us in her next strike against the mighty clan claiming northern Arizona. Maria wanted me to go alone because I would have to pass some towns inhabited by humans and none of the others had the self-restraint to do this without causing a massive blood bath. I knew Maria hated to let me go on my own, she was afraid I wouldn´t come back. She sensed that I wasn´t too happy with my life lately although she had no clue why – we were alive, we were successful what was there to want? My problem was I didn´t know either but what I knew with certainty was that I would not spend eternity in her service slaughtering others because she had decided she needed even more territory.

On the morning of my departure I could even sense some fear in her- a feeling she rarely had – and although this made me want to promise her I´d return I simply couldn´t. Still I didn´t mention anything stating the contrary since then hell would break lose – she wouldn´t let me go easily. Maria kissed me as she sometimes did and waved me goodbye as I turned around and first jogged and then ran away from this life.

When I began to focus on where I was going I had already crossed the border to Texas. It wouldn´t take too long to reach the first city of my route but from then on I´d be forced to slow down – at least during the day – so the humans wouldn´t become suspicious. I was still deciding whether or not to return to Maria but nevertheless I could talk to this leader, use my gift to persuade him – sort of a last favour. I looked at my wrist where I wore the bead Maria gave me but what I noticed first was an especially large scar that I´d gained in our last battle. Fortunately humans where to blind to notice them and if I met a vampire – well my body painting would surely scare him of.

**So I hope you liked it... Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is finally here! If you have any ideas, want to tell me what I could do better or simply motivate me **please review**!

* * *

After what only seemed like some minutes of running I reached the outskirts of a small town so I had to slow down considerably so the humans wouldn´t get suspicious. It was still early in the morning so there weren´t a lot of people on the streets and their taste was still bearable. It was easier than I thought, made even less difficult by the humans who all seemed to turn away when they laid eyes on me. There seemed to be at least some sense in them telling them I was dangerous which was fine for me – I had already fed shortly before leaving Maria and I didn´t want to cause an uproar in this town. I might pick up some lonely hiker on my way on though. I had gotten to the centre of town reaching a small square with a fountain in the middle when the weather –which until then had been in my favour – changed and the clouds began to open up meaning I had to find a place inside if I didn´t want to cause a huge fuss with my skin glittering in the sun.

I had already spotted two hotels on my way here but I honestly didn´t want to spend the whole day in a hotel room waiting for the hours to pass and the sun to set. I thought about finding a tree and climbing up there being alone and in silence but just then I came across a scent. It took everything I had not to sink in a crouch and hiss – the little girl coming in my direction might have found that a little... intimidating. But the scent was unmistakable- this was not the hot tasty human scent that made my throat burn, this was the scent of a vampire. Every fibre of my body was on alert – an unknown scent never meant anything but trouble. Trying to figure out what to do, I unconsciously followed its trail – weird it seemed to lead right to a bar which by the scent of it was crowded with humans. Either this vampire was there to slaughter everyone or for some inexplicable reason he was looking for the pain. If the first that would be bad for me too because I was not going to be able to restrain myself with so much delicate, sweet, hot... NO! But if the vampire really didn´t mean to harm the humans... he would have to be at least as old as I am – no newborn could have that amount of self-control – but there still remained the question why? Why would someone put himself through such torture?

I pondered this in my head for a while and came to the conclusion that the only way to find out what he was up to was going in there - even though the thirst had already started to get uncomfortable and my throat was itching. When I opened the door to the pub the odour was truly overwhelming. I needed a second to regain control over myself and then started looking out for a vampire, searching for the usual features – bulky males were preferentially recruited for the vampire wars because they looked more promising. But looking around and tasting the air around the two candidates fitting my image clearly marked them as human. This couldn´t be too hard really I was looking for a vampire for god´s sake! I wandered through the bar pretending to be looking for a seat trying to get a glimpse at the face of every guest- especially the eyes, a vampire would have to wear sunglasses or something similar... I had gotten to the far right corner of the room when I suddenly saw a hand moving way too fast to be human from the corner of his eye but when I searched in that direction I only spotted a tiny woman with golden eyes and a huge grin across her face that seemed to be waving in my direction.

* * *

Soooo... in the next chapter the actual meeting will take place :) I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
